


Subversion

by ohgodmyeyes



Series: Skylin [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Denial, Hair-pulling, Hatesex, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Name-Calling, Neediness, One Shot, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Skylin, Smut, Teenagers, but not really, rule-breaking, technically underage i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Ferus and Anakin might not always get along, but that doesn't mean they don't need each other every once in a while.
Relationships: Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Skylin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Subversion

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one but me and like two other people are even into this ship, and that these fics are not crowd-pleasers by any means... but I truly do love these two guys together, so kindly bear with me while I indulge myself.

"I still don't trust you, Anakin," whispered Ferus. "I've _never_ trusted you."

"You don't have to trust me," said Anakin in an equally hushed tone, "just so long as you don't leave before we're finished."

They were in Anakin's space right now; it was the middle of the night. The two boys were tangled up in one another atop a small bed— a bed in which Anakin typically spent his time by himself.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Ferus, "as long as you never, _ever_ tell anyone about what we've done." He made sure to force himself to sound as reluctant as he possibly could. Thus far, he had fooled himself into thinking that he might be able to maintain his own integrity while still satisfying his inexcusable, inexplicable urge to lay naked in bed with Anakin Skywalker. He couldn't, of course— but if nobody ever found out, then perhaps he could keep on lying to himself about it with some semblance of success.

Ferus' words stung Anakin; he had always felt like a pariah amongst the other Padawans at the Temple. They were often quite friendly to his face, but Anakin knew very well that they also whispered about him behind his back. Between his origin and the sheer strength of his power, he'd always felt set-apart, often to the point of perceiving himself as being unworthy of his own training. He would always possess the mark of slavery, and those who met him frequently feared him more than they trusted him. His tendency toward impulsiveness didn't help; neither did his poor temper, or his Master's belief in his destiny's ultimate trajectory.

Ignoring Ferus' insensitive plea, he buried a hand in that shiny mop of soft, dark hair as he pulled his fellow Padawan close enough to kiss him. Anakin always kissed Ferus hard— passionately; open-mouthed. Ferus didn't want anybody to know about what they'd done together, but was their transgression really all that egregious? It was nothing that normal people wouldn't have done, Anakin thought, if indeed he and Ferus had been normal people. They _weren't_ normal, of course; they'd never even been allowed to so much as try to be so... but Anakin, at least, was content to pretend that they were, if it meant he got to hold onto someone for a little while— even if that 'someone' happened to be Ferus.

"This place might be full of people," said Anakin of the Temple after breaking their kiss, "but I know you know how lonely it can get. Isn't it nice not to have to be by ourselves for a while?"

"We all get lonely," Ferus scolded dismissively, "but we're going to be Jedi Knights. We certainly aren't supposed to give in to the urge to quell our isolation, least of all like _this."_

"If that's how you feel, then why are you in bed with me?" Anakin asked next, lips drawn into a tiny smirk. (Ferus absolutely loved those lips, although he wasn't liable to say so out loud.)

"Shut up," he retorted, because he didn't have any other way to answer that question. 

Anakin laughed, and slid an eager hand down his supposedly reluctant companion's body. He didn't have to greedily palm the head of Ferus' hard-on to know that he more than wanted to be here, of course, but it certainly was fun to do.

Ferus drew in a sharp breath at the sensation of Anakin's touch. He bucked his hips, closed his eyes, and— completely in spite of himself— pulled Anakin in closely against himself. He might not have liked the way his fellow Padawan spoke to him; might not have liked his attitude, or his apparent inability to think before either speaking or acting... but he did (contrary to everything he'd ever told himself about what it meant to have the privilege of training at the Temple) love the boy's body.

He was, after all, older than Anakin (although not by altogether too much), and over the course of the years they'd spent together, he'd experienced the deeply-repressed joy of watching him grow into a lovely young specimen; the most beautiful young man in the Temple, really, although he'd never told him so directly. Anakin's broad shoulders, honey-coloured hair, and wiry strength appealed to Ferus in a way that made him feel ashamed; however, that shame had not been enough to keep him from accepting Anakin's most recent invitation to spend time with him here in his room.

Anakin, for his part, had been drawn to Ferus in much the same way ever since he'd realized he had the capacity to feel that sort of attraction. The way Ferus moved his body while he trained with his lightsaber, the way he almost never seemed to smile, and the utterly unique beauty of that confounding, naturally two-toned hair of his were entrancing to Anakin; had been for a very long time. When he'd finally grown up enough to catch Ferus' eye in return, he'd taken a subversive sort of pleasure in the fact that he was able to cause someone who purportedly disdained him to look upon him with such lust.

He'd taken advantage of it at his earliest opportunity, in fact, and that was how the two boys found themselves wrapped up in one another right now, touching and kissing and being close in a way from which they'd always been strongly discouraged.

"Tell me what you want to do tonight, Ferus," said Anakin, giving his bedmate's cock a good squeeze. That made it leak; Anakin loved to feel Ferus' dick leak for him. 

Ferus' lips trembled before parting to release a gasp; after that, he began to shift his body. _"I want to fuck that smug little smile right off of your face,"_ he hissed, pulling himself away from Anakin's grasp, and standing up on his knees.

"How do you want me this time?" Anakin asked cheekily, feigning both breathlessness and submissiveness as he pushed himself up into a seated position. Because he could, he reached out for Ferus' cock again; this time, he leaned in to swirl his tongue around its glistening head.

Ferus shouted, then he growled; after that, he answered, "Get on your hands and knees."

"Alright," said Anakin, turning himself over as Ferus moved backwards to give him space to do so. "I love it when you take me from behind." He was being honest; he did love it— not only that, he relished forcing Ferus to acknowledge that he loved it, too. Nothing irritated the older boy as much as his long-standing desire for Anakin, and aside from fucking and getting fucked by him, there was nothing Anakin enjoyed quite so much as annoying Ferus.

The two were a match made in heaven, really, whether either of them truly understood the implications of that or not.

Before positioning himself behind Anakin's infuriatingly perfect ass, Ferus leaned down to reach into the pocket of his robes, which had already been discarded to the floor beside the bed. Ever since he'd started spending time with Anakin this way, he'd kept a tiny jar of cooking oil from the kitchen in his own quarters. He'd brought it with him here tonight, because he'd known all along that one of them would want to ravage the other— like it or not, they always wanted it.

Anakin chewed his own lip in anticipation as he listened to Ferus open the jar and slick his cock. Patience had never been his strong suit, although for the sake of getting a good fuck out of Ferus, Anakin would have waited for as long as he was made to.

It was a good thing that Ferus was just as excited as Anakin was, or surely he would have opted to torture him by drawing out the ritual of preparing his own cock.

He didn't draw it out, though; not tonight, anyway. As soon as he'd coated himself adequately with his shamefully-pilfered lube, he reached out to tease Anakin's hole with an equally slick finger. He drew circles around the rim of it first; after that, he massaged the skin between it and the younger boy's balls. After hearing a desperate moan escape Anakin's lips, he thrust that finger of his all the way in; wiggled it around, and rubbed at him from the inside. 

Anakin cursed first; after that, he pleaded: "What are you waiting for? _Put your cock in me!"_

Ferus finally laughed, which he rarely did. To hear Anakin beg to be filled up, though, never failed to put a smile on his face. "If you say so," he chucked, and then he began to inch his way inside. He pushed until he'd successfully buried himself in his companion; soon after that, he started to rock his hips. He began languidly, but that didn't last; soon, he'd found his rhythm, and was bucking both quickly and sharply. He wanted to hear Anakin cry out, and cry out loudly; if anything, that was his favourite part of fucking him.

Anakin did yell; it was at that point that he felt Ferus' hand shoot out suddenly to grip him by the hair. He threw his head back as Ferus tugged on it, clenching his jaw while he relished the sensation of his own dick growing harder and more desperate with each deep thrust.

"You— _mmh!_ — you love this don't you, you boot-licking tightass?" Anakin taunted, curling his fingers into the sheets.

"You... love it... _more,"_ huffed Ferus, whether he thought he was actually correct or not. He could feel sweat starting to bead on his brow, and his hair was falling into his face. He gritted his teeth and tried his very best not to go off too soon; he wanted this to last: The nature of being a Jedi Padawan, after all, was such that he never quite knew when he and Anakin were going to get to do this again. Neither of them ever knew, really, and so despite both themselves and each other (and out of sheer necessity), they always made the most of their time alone together.

Anakin whimpered as he took in the experience of Ferus' hard-on hitting him in just the right spot. It caused his own cock to throb and pulse, and drip onto the bed too. Ferus had made him come in the past without so much as having to touch him, and it seemed as though the older boy was close to accomplishing the very same feat on this night. As Anakin felt that hand in his hair twist sharply and squeeze tightly, he found he could no longer maintain his composure: He didn't have a say in the matter at all; he was utterly helpless, in fact, as he felt himself erupt all over his own sheets.

 _"Ferus!"_ he yelled, both involuntarily and altogether too loudly. 

The sound of Ferus' own name escaping Anakin's throat in such a manner, along with the knowledge that he'd just caused the boy to lose any semblance of dominion he'd been tenuously retaining over his own body, made him shiver. He pushed forcefully into Anakin then, until his hips were pressed right up against that ass he so reluctantly admired; after that, he lost control of his own self, too. He was overcome with an urge to make Anakin take everything he had to give and more; wanted, for the moment at least, to remind him which of them was superior; _better._

Ferus had always been quite sure that he was better than Anakin— better than him in every possible way, including this one.

With a groan, Anakin fell the rest of the way onto the bed; Ferus withdrew as he did, and followed him in short time so that the two of them were once more laying face-to-face. Anakin might have been resting in a small, sticky puddle of his own essence, but he didn't care; being relegated to the wet spot almost never bothered him.

Once they'd both recovered from their mutual exertion, Anakin put an arm around Ferus; sidled up closely to him once again. He used one of his feet to stroke Ferus' leg, and Ferus didn't stop him, because he loved the way it felt. 

"Do you trust me _now?"_ Anakin mocked, ignoring both Ferus' pride and his own feelings.

"Of course I don't," answered Ferus derisively. He was telling the truth about that; he didn't trust Anakin... but, he rationalized, what better way was there to keep an eye on the boy than to spend time with him like this? Fucking Anakin wasn't just enjoyable, it was _strategic._ Or, that was what he told himself anyway.

"Whatever," scoffed Anakin, rolling his eyes as he gently raked his nails across Ferus' bare back. "Does that mean you're going to leave now, then?"

"No," said Ferus, for a reason not even he could have discerned. Perhaps he was tired... or perhaps he wanted Anakin to hold him for a while, not that he'd have admitted as much to himself (or anyone else).

"Good," murmured Anakin simply. His lids had fallen shut by then, and he'd rested his head on his pillow so he could relax while he took in the warmth of Ferus' body. Sometimes a warm body was what Anakin wanted more than anything else in the world— Master Obi-wan didn't hug him anymore, and it had been ages since he'd seen his mother. He needed somebody to hold, particularly when he was lonely, and if Ferus had to be that person, then so be it.

The two boys fell asleep together that night in Anakin's little bed, each of them having been satisfied by one another's scornful affection, at least for the time being. 

Ferus had promised a long time ago that he was going to 'watch' Anakin; by doing what he was doing right now, he was at least honouring that assurance... even if it meant he was also testing both his own integrity and his commitment to the Order in the process.

Every good Jedi knew that sacrifices sometimes had to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, I did get in contact with someone who showed interest in collaborating on a Ferus/Anakin story; however, life gripped me by the balls soon after we started talking. If you do happen to like this pairing as much as I do, you may get something a bit longer than these one-shots someday soon, if/when I find myself with enough time to get back on Tumblr and start helping to plan it all out.


End file.
